For the sake of simplicity, the present invention will be described substantially only with reference to a particular type of container, a bottle. However, the present invention is not limited only to these containers and the choice of referring only to bottles is not to be understood in any way as limiting the scope of protection of the invention.
Moreover, although a possible field of application is the pharmaceutical field, the present invention is also applicable to other (related or different) fields, for example the cosmetics sector, the food sector, the sector of food supplements or to any other sector where it is required to store a substance (in any state, for example a solid, liquid, lyophilized, gel, or other state) in a safe and sealed manner inside a container.
WO 2012/152796 A1 and FR 2 927 316 describe a closing assembly for a bottle. In both solutions, the assembled closing assembly is associated with the bottle by inserting the closing stopper inside the mouth of the bottle.
WO 2005/000703 A2 describes a closing assembly for a lyophilizer.
WO 2015/082354 A1 discloses a closure assembly for a bottle and an assembly method.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,964 A discloses a lyophilization closure assembly for a medicament container for use during a lyophilization process.